Regular Show: Me and You?
by TheAshFlash
Summary: Mordecai and Margaret are together. But Mordecai dosent seem too happy about Margaret visiting her "guy friend from college" to do their schoolwork. Mordecai may be over reacting? Maybe? Rated T for future chapters. MordecaixMargaret RigbyxEileen. And i'm adding my OCs to this story .
1. Chapter 1: It all begins

**Chapter 1: It all begins..**

It was a nice bright sunny day, birds are singing, everything is all chill. The park is in good condition, nothing weird has happened. The coffee shop is doing great too.

It was another day for Mordecai & Rigby to visit the cafe.

The duo entered the cafe, slowly, catching Margaret and Eileen's attention. They both had cute smiles on their faces. They both waved at Mordecai and Rigby.

Mordecai waved back, heading to the counter. Rigby did the same.

"Hey Mordecai, I missed you!" Margaret smiled, as she'd lean over, kissing him softly on the beak.

Mordecai returned the kiss, slowly wrapping his arms around her. While the 2 were lip locked, Eileen would hug tackle Rigby.

"Rigby!" She hugged him. Rigby blushed slightly, hugging her back, with a smile on his face.

"Oh hehe, hey Eileen. How's everything?"

"Great, even better because you're here~" She flirted, causing Rigby's cheeks to flush red.

Eileen let out a cute giggle.

The 2 birds slowly pulled away, having red cheeks. Margaret walked around the counter, along with Eileen, ready to take their orders. A hedgehog came along, and stood beside Mordecai. The hedgehog is called Ashiko. His fur was grey, and he has a black ponytail. He was wearing a white shirt, and blue jeans, with a blue version of Sonic's shoes

"'Sup dude." Ashiko smiled at Mordecai.

"Hey Ashiko." Mordecai replied, Rigby leaned over waving

"How's everything for you, dude?" Mordecai smiled.

"It's all cool, I guess."

"Rad pony tail."

"Haha, thanks, I've been growing my hair for long." Ashiko chuckled softly.

"So, what do guys want?" Margaret asked the 3.

"You already know what we want.~" Ashiko replied, flicking his hair. His yellow eyes sparkling, with a seductive like smile on his face.

This caught Margaret off guard. She then quickly walked off.

Mordecai looked at Ashiko, noticing that he was biting his lower lip, looking at Margaret's butt.

"DUDE?!" He elbowed Ashiko's arm.

"Huh wha?!" Ashiko snapped out of pervy mode. Then chuckled. "Sorry Mordecai."

Mordecai was defiantly pissed, he then looked at Rigby, noticing that he was laughing. The blue jay sent his fist towards Rigby's arm, causing him to groan.

"Uuuugh!" Rigby groaned.

"Shut up.." Mordecai replied, frowning.

"Chill, Mordecai, I'm just being smooth." Ashiko tried to pat his back.

"Well then, be un-smooth." Mordecai replied quickly.

".. Ok, then." Ashiko chuckled softly.

Margaret came back with a tray, holding 3 cups of coffee. She handed the drinks to Mordecai, Rigby and Ashiko.

"Thanks Margaret." Mordecai smilled, kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh hehe." She replied.

Time flew by, it was already 7:40 pm in the evening, the girls' shifts were over for now. Mordecai and Margaret sat down with their own table, talking to eachother, laughing and just having fun.

Rigby and Eileen were sitting with their own table too. Ashiko was sitting on the counter, playing on his Blue Nintendo 3DS, just messing around with the games.

"Wow Mordecai, I never knew these kind of things happen in the park, do you ever get scared?" Margaret spoke, looking at Mordecai.

"I do get scared at times, but usually me, Rigby and Skips defeat the monsters." The blue jay replied, smiling softly.

"That's cool, I guess." Margaret said.

Margaret's phone vibrated. It was just a text message, she got out her phone and read the text message.

"What does it say?" Mordecai asked, quite curious of knowing.

"Oh, it's just a friend of mine. He said I have to meet him in the Library." Margaret replied, like it wasn't really a big deal.

.. He..?

"Why are you guys going to the Library?"

"Oh we're doing some course work together, it's for College."

"Oh.."

"We both really want to get good grades for this course-work." Margaret smiled.

"Oh alright. Who is 'he' by the way?" Mordecai spoke, trying to hide the fact that he was concerned about this person.

"His name's Mark. We met in College, and we're pretty good friends I guess.." Margaret spoke.

"I see.. So like, is he cool?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh, very cool. He's into cool music, video games and he's kinda smart too." Margaret replied.

"Oh alright. Mark seems pretty cool I guess.." Mordecai forced a smile, looking down slightly.

He then looked back up, as soon as Margaret placed her hand on his. Mordecai blushed deeply, as he saw her smile, she giggled softly, holding his hand across the table.

_She's very beautiful.._

"What's the time?" Mordecai asked, the robin. She shrugged in reply. Mordecai then turned to Rigby and asked for the time.

"Yo Rigby! Do you know the time?"

"Uhh, nope." Rigby replied.

"It's 8:10." Eileen spoke out.

"Oh wow, time flies by." Mordecai spoke, surprised.

"I know right?" Margaret agreed.

"I guess we need to go now." Mordecai stood up from his seat. "C'mon Rigby, we need to go."

"Aw man." Eileen frowned.

"I'll see if I can come here tomorrow, Eileen." Rigby smiled, bringing her into a small hug.

Eileen smiled, hugging him back.

"So I guess I wont see you tomorrow, huh?" Mordecai asked Margaret, pouting slightly.

"Aw c'mon Mordecai, you have me in your phone contacts atleast, we can text eachother." Margaret smiled, bringing him into a small hug. Mordecai wrapped his arms around her, hugging back.

_Her hugs are so nice.. v/u/v _

They then pulled away, and she gave him a small kiss on the lips. Mordecai quickly returned the small kiss.

Mordecai then turned to the counter, noticing Ashiko sleeping, with the 3DS on his face.

"Yo, Ashiko!"

"Huh wh-?" Ashiko got up, dropping his 3DS on the counter. He then rubbed his eyes, and looked around.

"Damn, I fell asleep.." The hedgehog groaned.

Ashiko can easily fall asleep at times.

"Yeah, I'll see you later, dude." Mordecai smiled, waving at Margaret, heading out of the cafe.

"See y'all later." Rigby left, waving at all of them, exiting the cafe with Mordecai.

...

...

The girls looked at Ashiko, he was half awake on the counter.

"This counter is somehow comfy." Ashiko spoke.

He then jumped off the counter, exiting the cafe.

A few minutes later, while the girls were cleaning up, Margaret's phone vibrated, she got another text message.

She got out her phone and leaned against the wall, reading the text message.

**Mark: After studying for the course-work, is it cool if we grab something to eat?**

**Margaret, read the message slowly, and replied.**

**Margaret: Mark, I have a boyfriend.**

**Mark: Oh no,no, not like a date! I meant as a friendly thing.**

**Margaret: Oh, alright then. **

**Mark: So we're gonna grab something to eat after?**

**Margaret: Sure, sure.**

**Mark: Cool. See you tomorrow.**

**Margaret: Bye**

The robin placed the phone in her pocket. She then sighed.

"Oh, what a long day.."

"..Yeah.." Eileen replied.

"I'm gonna have to meet up with Mark for our course-work tomorrow."

"Oh alright, so you're not gonna be here tomorrow?"

"Sadly not."

"Alright, I'll let our boss know."

"Thanks Eileen.."


	2. Chapter 2: And it continues

**Chapter 2: And it continues..**

It was another bright day. Sun was shining, birds were singing.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

The alarm clock went off, waking up Mordecai and Rigby. Mordecai was the first to get up, Rigby was fully tired, and he was covered in clothes. Mordecai rubbed his eyes, and looked out the window, it was shining bright, so bright that Mordecai had to block the sunlight out of the way. He shook his head, and turned to Rigby, waking him up.

"C'mon Rigby, wake up." Mordecai was shaking him.

"Urghhhh, let me sleep for a little bit longer!" Rigby replied, his voice slightly muffled by the clothes covering his face.

"We have to go to work, hurry up." Mordecai replied, still shaking Rigby.

Rigby groaned once more, then slowly rose up, jumping off his bed. He rubbed his eyes, and had a frown on his face. He'd slowly make his way to the bathroom, while Mordecai was heading downstairs.

"Are we gonna go to the cafe today?" Rigby asked, while Mordecai was going downstairs.

"Well you can, I guess. Margaret isn't gonna be there, so.." Mordecai frowned, on his way downstairs.

"Oh yeah, she's meeting her friend at the Library?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah."

_..Mark.. Her friend.._

Mordecai walked to the kitchen, setting up a bowl of cereal for himself. He sat down and eat the cereal, feeling slightly concerned about her friend.

_Who knows what they're up to? _

_Y'know what? Calm down Mordecai, everything will be alright. You can trust Margaret.. Infact why am I even thinking this way?! Margaret wouldn't cheat on me! *groan* Damn.._

"You alright Mordecai?" Rigby asked, as he'd walk into the kitchen, wondering why the blue jay had a thick thinking face.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking.."

".. About what?"

_.. I'm not sure if I should tell Rigby about this.._

Mordecai hesitated, and then answered;

"It's nothing, don't worry." Mordecai replied.

"Y'sure?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine."

"Alright then.." Rigby sighed, heading to the cupboard, to get some cereal.

_..Why cant I get Mark out of my head? I'm overreacting.. Damn.._

Mordecai stood up, leaving his unfinished cereal on the plate.

"Mordecai?" Rigby turned, seeing the blue jay slightly upset. Mordecai left the room, leaving Rigby confused. He didn't go after the blue jay, for he was very hungry.

* * *

It was about 5 in the afternoon. The sun was still shining and everything was chill.

The red robin known as Margaret, would slowly get out of her red car, closing the door, and locking it. She then made her way to the library. She opened the door and looked around for her friend, Mark. She then spotted a grey swallow. The swallow had brown curly hair, with a white beanie hat on top. He had nerdy like glasses on, wearing a red baseball shirt and blue jeans, with white and red sneakers. Overall, he looked hipster slightly.

"Mark!" Margaret smiled, as she'd walk to the swallow.

"Huh? Oh hey Margaret!" Mark stood up, walking to her, bringing her to a nice hug.

"How are you?" She asked, while hugging the male back.

"I'm good, so how about we get started?" Mark asked, as he'd pull away from Margaret.

"Sure!" She replied, sitting herself down on a chair behind a table.

Mark smiled as he'd sit himself down. He then got out his bag, bringing out a grey thin laptop. He then opened it, instantly opening a slide show of the work so far.

"Okay, this is what we have so far." Mark spoke, showing her the slide show of what was done so far.

"Hmm, I see." She replied.

"I'll go grab a few books and we can head onto the work." Mark spoke, getting up from his seat.

"Alright." Margaret replied. She then sat there, fiddling with her thumbs, until her phone vibrated. It was a text message. She got out her phone and saw the message, it was from Mordecai.

**Mordecai: Hey Margaret! :D**

**Margaret: Hey Mordecai! 3**

**Mordecai: How is everything? **

**Margaret: Everything is fine.**

**Mordecai: I miss you /3 **

**Margaret: I miss you too /3 I'll be working tomorrow, don't worry~**

**Mordecai: Yay. v/u/v**

Margaret looked up, noticing Mark walking back holding science text books, and then looked down at her phone.

**Margaret: brb 3**

**Mordecai: Ok~ ilu. 3**

"Phew, that was heavy!" Mark let out, placing the books on the table. Margaret let out a small giggle, and then put the phone away into her pocket.

"Alright, let's get started, shall we?" Mark spoke, sitting back down, opening the text book.

* * *

"Finally finished this part." Mark exhaled, closing the textbook.

"Let's call it a day." Margaret spoke.

"I was about to say that, heheheheh" Mark chuckled softly, before closing his laptop, sliding it into his bag. He, along with Margaret stood up from their seats, exiting the library.

"You still wanna grab some lunch before we go?" Mark asked, on the way out.

"Sure, I'm hungry as helllll!" Margaret groaned, following him.

The duo made their way to a fast food restaurant to quickly grab something to eat. Margaret sat down while Mark was going to order the food.

Minutes later, Mark walked to their seats, holding a tray full of fries, burgers and drinks. They sat down and talked to eachother, while eating their food. Mark leaned over, showing her a picture which made her laugh. Mark smiled as he'd then put the phone away.

"What's the time?" She said, in a slight laughing tone.

"It's about.. 7. Damn, we spent alot of time in the Library."

"Yeah."

They finished their food, and they left the restaurant, soon splitting up making their way home. Mark jammed his hands into his pockets, thinking;

_I'm getting this.. weird feeling.. *sigh* .. Nevermind._

Mordecai sat down on the chair, his job finished, while Rigby was finishing off his job. The door bell rang, the blue jay looked at the door, wondering who it was. He got up and opened the door, seeing a red robin, known as Margaret.

"Margaret!" Mordecai smiled.

"Mordecai, I came here right after I studied with Mark!"

"Aw." Mordecai blushed, and couldn't help but give her a cute smile. They then leaned in and kissed eachother on the beat for quite a long time.

Rigby walked into the room, finished job. He then looked at them, and had a disgusted face.

"Ewurgh, like.. Get a room!"

The two looked at Rigby, but couldn't help but burst into laughter.

Rigby was confused, looking at the 2 laughing. "... Wait what?"

* * *

**Ok, this is the 2nd chapter of my fanfiction. Phew. I finally finished it. vuv Anyways please be sure to give it a review, i'm not so great with fanfictions but yeah. Oh well. Anyways, see you guys later~**


	3. Chapter 3: And it shall go on!

**Chapter 3: And it shall go on!**

**Oh uuuh, hey dudes, it's Ash. I'm surprised that I'm getting alotta followers over this story, which is great! I'm very happy. I'm sorry for not updating that much. I have alot of school work in my face that I need to complete.**

**Anyways, I'm just going to try and update the story as much as I can. I'm gonna enjoy this way too much XD. Anyways, I now present you the third chapter to this story. **

It was another bright day. About 8 in the morning. Mordecai and Rigby were sleeping, until the alarm went off, waking them up. Mordecai was the first to wake up. He looked to the side noticing Rigby still fast asleep. He didn't bother waking him up. He got up from his bed and made his way downstairs, to see a hedgehog playing video games.

"Ashiko?" Mordecai rubbed his eyes.

"..?" Ashiko turned to Mordecai. He had bags under his eyes, giving Mordecai a hint that he had been playing for a long time.

"How'd you get in here?" Mordecai asked, confused.

"I dunno." Ashiko replied, turning his head back to the video game.

The blue jay simply shrugged and sat himself next to him.

"Oh God, man you stink." Mordecai had a disgusted face, smelling his body odour.

"It's totally worth it."

"What're you playing?" Mordecai asked, covering his nose as he'd move away from the hedgehog.

"Online play of Strong John racing. It's pretty big, I've been playing online for HOURS."

"Oh.. Uh.. Okay, I'm going to get breakfast." Mordecai rose up from his seat, heading towards the kitchen. On his way to the kitchen, his phone vibrated, which was a text message. He'd get out his phone, and look at it, reading the message;

**Margaret: Hey Mordecai bby~**

**Mordecai: Hi luv 3**

**Margaret: Im rlly rlly sorry but, I cant be around.**

**Mordecai: Your Course work?**

**Margaret: Yeah. The Library is closed today, so I guess I have to work with Mark at his place. :c**

_.. His place..?_

**Mordecai: Oh.. His place?**

**Margaret: Yeah. :c**

**Mordecai: Will you be back?**

**Margaret: Obviously. 3**

Mordecai smiled lightly, texting back.

**Mordecai: Alright.**

**Margaret: Love you xx 33**

**Mordecai: Love you too 33**

Mordecai softly placed his phone on the table, and starred at the kitchen wall, with a concerned face.

_.. His place.. Am I over reacting..?_

Ashiko walked into the kitchen, noticing Mordecai not feeling very well.

"Dude, what's up?"

"O-Oh, nothing.."

Ashiko knew that he was lying, straight away. He replied straight away, folding his arms.

"You're lying."

"W-Wha?"

"You're lying." Ashiko replied.

Mordecai hesitated, then sighed, and sat down on the kitchen chair, placing both of his hands against his head, frowning and releasing another sigh before telling him the whole thing.

"Basically, my girlfriend Margaret, she's meeting up with this dude for her Course work. She has to go to his place today and I just don't.. It just.. feels like.."

"You don't trust her?" Ashiko spoke up, leaning against the wall.

".. Y-Yeah.."

Ashiko sighed. "I doubt she'd do something stupid behind your back. She's a sweet person."

".. It's just.."

"Look, don't worry about it. I'm sure she wont do something stupid."

".. I guess you're right.."

"Now c'mon, let's do 3 player Online on Strong Johns Racing."

"With Rigby?" Mordecai asked.

"Duh, that's why there are 3 players." Ashiko chuckled, walking to the living room.

Mordecai couldn't help but smile, following Ashiko into the living room.

* * *

The door bell rang. The red robin waited patiently for her friend to open the door. She stood there wearing a casual yellow sweater, with blue jeans. She then pressed the door bell button again, standing there still patient. The door then opened, to show a swallow wearing a normal green baseball shirt. He smiled as he'd notice Margaret.

"Hey Margaret!"

"Mark, hey!"

Mark opened her arms, offering a hug. She walked forward and hugged him, friendly. She smiled as she'd pull away, taking a small glimpse of his apartment.

"Wow, this place looks pretty rad." She commented.

"Oh, thanks." Mark smiled, leading her inside of the apartment.

"So, where do we start again? I cant remember." She shook her head, sitting down on the couch. Mark sat next to her, setting his laptop on the table. Mark chuckled softly, loading the slide show.

Time flew by. Everything was alright. They stopped at a point in their course work. While time was going on, they were both watching TV, just trying to get rid of the bored feeling. Something funny was on TV, making Margaret to laugh, along with Mark. He smiled looking at Margaret, who was laughing.

_She seems so cool.. _

He then shook his head, covering his face.

"Mark, you alright?" Margaret looked to the side.

_Don't think like this.. She has a boyfriend!_

"Oh.. Hehe, nothing's wrong. I-I was just uuh, y'know wiping my tears, this is funny.. WOO!" He pretended to wipe tears, chuckling. Margaret understood, and laughed softly. She then continued watching the comedy, Mark did so too.

Margaret looked at the clock, the time was appareantly 8:30. She gasped and got up from her seat, and turned to Mark

"Damn, I'm sorry, I lost track of time and I really have to meet Mordecai."

"Mordecai? Oh is he your friend?" Mark asked.

"He's my boyfriend." She blushed, smiling.

_..Oh.. Mordecai.._

"Oh cool.. Cool. Tell me about him."

"He's cool. Sweet, amazing person.." She kept on blushing.

_.. Mordecai.._

"Oh alright.. He seems pretty cool." Mark forced a smile.

"Well, I really have to go." Margaret turned around. Mark leaped over and got her hand.

"M-Margaret, wait!"

"..Hmm?" She turned to him.

"O-Oh uhm.. Nothing.. Sorry." He chuckled.

"Well, I'll see you later.."

"Bye.. We still have to finish the course work!"

"I know." Margaret replied, leaving the house.

Mark then sat back on the couch, and let out a small sigh.

_.. Damn it.. I just can't help but feel this way.._


	4. Chapter 4: In the house, group talk

**Chapter 4: In the house, group talk, just plain wrong..**

**Heey it's Ash. This story may be more of Mordecai the whole gang and a little secret about Mark. But yeah, enjoy!**

It was another bright day. Mordecai woke up, slightly early. He hopped off his bed and looked out the window, yawning, scratching his eyes. He then made his way to the living room, surprised that Ashiko wasn't there. He kind of expected the hedgehog to be playing Strong Johns racing.

He'd walk to the kitchen, opening the cupboard, getting out a box full of cereal. He then slowly walked to the fridge, opening it. He reached for the milk and closed the fridge. He poured some milk into the bowl full of cereal and then grabbed a spoon. He'd scoop up a spoon full of crunchy cereal mixed with milk and would slowly place it into his mouth, chewing and swallowing.

He had about 5 spoons, before the hedgehog known as Ashiko would walk in. He looked slightly different. His hair was cut. Short, and spiky at the top, slightly messy. Mordecai's eyes widened at Ashiko's new hair cut.

"Woah man, what happened to your hair?" Mordecai asked, shoked.

"I cut it. I thought it would get me ladies!" Ashiko frowned.

Mordecai couldn't help but chuckle.

"I spent 25 rings on this hair cut! Damn it Nega.." Ashiko mumbled, throwing himself onto a chair.

"Nega?" Mordecai asked, confused.

"Nega Ashiko, my negative 'mature, smart' counterpart." Ashiko spoke.

"Oooh.." Mordecai understood. Ashiko sighed, turning his head to Mordecai.

"Is there anything to eat?" Ashiko asked.

"There is cereal?" Mordecai spoke.

Ashiko groaned, lifting himself up, walking himself to the house phone. He'd pick it up and dial numbers.

"What're you doing?" Mordecai asked, eating his cereal.

"Ordering pizza." Ashiko replied, pressing his thumbs against the numbers on the phone.

"This morning?"

Ashiko didn't answer, as he'd put the phone against his ear. He waited impatiently, waiting for the person to pick up. He then groaned as a message would play, saying that the pizza shop is closed.

"It's closed?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah!" Ashiko moaned, placing the phone back in it's area. He then frowned and fixed himself some cereal.

A few minutes later, Benson would walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Benson." Both Mordecai and Ashiko spoke.

"Hey Mordecai and Ashiko. Mordecai, I have a few jobs for you and Rigby. I'll let Rigby know as soon as he wakes up."

"Alright." Mordecai sighed.

"Don't slack off." Benson spoke.

"Alright." Mordecai repeated.

Benson would then exit the area.

* * *

**Now the story moves to Mark's life.**

The swallow would make his way out of the house. He stood outside, locking the door. He'd then walk onto the pavement, making his way somewhere.

Minutes later, Mark would reach his destination, it was near the subway station. He'd turn and walk into a small alley way, seeing a group of guys. He'd walk up to them, forcing a smile on his face, waving to them. They were all a group of birds. One of them, noticed Mark, and they smiled.

"Mark, my man!" One of them smiled, bringing him into a hug. His name is Richie, he went to the same high school as Mark, but dropped out.

The whole group smiled, giving Mark handshakes.

"Mark, the gang hasn't been the same without you man, how've you been?" Richie smiled.

Mark's in a gang, a gang full of birds. There is Richie, who is a swallow. Bob, who is a robin. Tim and Johnny, who are both pigeons. And there is Mike, who is a blue jay.

"Everything is alright, I guess."

"How come you're not always around?" Richie asked, slightly upset.

"Stuff, big busy stuff man." Mark replied.

"Well atleast you're here man." Richie smiled.

They all spoke, sitting down on logs which were laying on the ground. They were all chuckling, laughing and such. The conversation then died down, as Richie would notice that Mark was slightly upset, looking down.

"Mark..?" Richie spoke.

"Hmm?" Mark looked up.

"You don't seem well." Richie frowned.

Mark couldn't hide it as a secret. But he hesitated, and then spoke out, in a soft voice.

"It's this girl.."

"Girl?" Richie asked.

".. Margaret." Mark replied

"Oh the college girl?" Richie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah.. It's just.. I really like her but.."

"Another guy took her..?" Richie cut through his sentence.

"She's with Mordecai." Mark sighed.

"So basically, Mordecai stole her from you?" Richie's eyebrows lowered, slightly forming an angry face. He couldn't help but see his best friend upset.

"Well.. Not exactly.."

"Oh.. I understand." Richie spoke, nodding with a slight devious face. "Tell me more about this.. Mordecai."

"Well he's a blue jay, he works at the park. He's normally around the coffee shop with Margaret."

"Oh the blue dude? Oh yeah, I've seen him around. Especially when I'm going to get coffee there." Richie spoke, knowing what Mordecai looks like.

"Yeah, I've seen him around too." Bob spoke.

"Yeah, me too." Mike spoke, with a slight British accent.

"Well, I gotta go now.." Mark spoke, standing up from his seat. The gang would wave goodbye to their member.

As Mark left, Tim would speak

"Poor Mark.."

The whole gang frowned.

"Yeah.. Poor Mark.." Richie spoke, clutching something in his pocket.

* * *

"Almost done!" Ashiko chuckled, wearing sun glasses, laying back on a bench, watching Mordecai and Rigby mow the area.

Mordecai and Rigby were both panting, pushing the lawnmower across the area.

"I would help but, I think this cheese burger is calling me!" Ashiko smirked, slowly getting out a cheese burger that he bought. He then unwrapped it and bit into it, making loud slurry chewing noises.

Mordecai and Rigby both watched them, their stomachs rumbling. As soon as they were done, they would rush to Ashiko.

"Finally finished! Bam! My stomach is rumbling!" Rigby complained, wiping sweat off his face.

"Lunch break time. I got the chance to buy you 2 some lunch." Ashiko smiled, getting out a paper bag, full of fries and burgers.

"Aw sweet!" Rigby smiled, digging into the bag.

"Thanks Ash, you didn't have to." Mordecai spoke, waiting for Rigby to take his food.

"Awww pssshhh!"

Minutes flew by, they were all eating their lunch. Mordecai was texting Margaret, she was at Mark's place, finishing off their course work. Mordecai didn't mind, he trusted her. He knew she wouldn't mess up on him.

At Mark's apartment. The two were studying. Mark seemed a little shy when speaking. He kept on stuttering in his sentences, and Margaret seemed to notice.

"Mark, are you alright?" Margaret asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine.."

"You sure, you just seem a bit weird.."

_I should tell her.._

Mark sighed. "It's just this girl, I've been seeing.. I just wanna tell her how I feel.."

"Who's the person you like..?" Margaret asked, curious.

"..." Mark didn't reply.

"O-Oh sorry, I didn't know it was personal, let's cha-"

She was interrupted, by Mark. His lips were against hers, in a surprising kiss. Margaret's eyes were wide open, at the surprise kiss. She tried to fight back, and she did. She pushed him off.

"MARK!" She shouted, furious. Mark looked down, upset and ashamed for what he did. "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

Mark clenched his fists against his laps. He sighed.

"I cant believe you Mark, I totally misjudged you!" She shouted.

Mark quickly leaned over, and kissed her once again, it was rather deep. Once again, she tried to fight back, but she couldn't, Mark was stronger and was dominant. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Who're you texting Mordo?" Rigby asked.

"My girlfriend, Margaret. Funny, she's not replying anymore." Mordecai spoke.

"Don't worry about it, her phone battery probably died or something." Ashiko smiled.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure she's fine. Don't worry, just trust her, alright?" Rigby added.

Mark's figure was on top of her, shirtless. Margaret's shirt was pulled up, revealing her stomach and her pink bras. Her pants were off, so she was wearing black panties.

"It's you.."

Margaret's eyes were wide open, shaking as she'd look at the swallow who was dominant.

"It's you I love.."

He leaned over, pressing himself against her chest, kissing her deeply on the lips. She squirmed, trying to move, but she then slowly, very slowly, returned the kiss.

_I trust her._

Mordecai, Rigby & Ashiko were playing video games. Mordecai had a small smile on his face.

_I trust her._

The red robin groaned, as Mark repeatedly move inbetween her chest. She let out loud groans,

_I love her. And she loves me. I shouldn't worry, everything is going to be fine._

The swallow moved faster. Margaret let out loud moans, grasping anything beside her. They kept on moving, rocking the chair rapidly, harder and harder.

She then screamed as Mark would slowly pull away and release on her chest. They both were panting deeply. Margaret was panting, blushing slightly, still wide eyed, looking at the ceiling.

_.. W-What have I done..?_

**Wooow, what an intense chapter! I feel like an asshole for doing this, but this is so interesting! Well, I have no school on Monday, so I guess I'm gonna have a head start on Chapter 5, stay tuned!**

**~Ash**


	5. Chapter 5: Rough

**Chapter 5: Rough**

**Hey, it's Ash here. Sorry for taking long with this story. I'm trying my best to be uploading these stories. Well, I know alot of people are kinda mad at me after what happened in Chapter 4. Gomen, gomen, sorry, sorry, but that's how I planned my story. But I'll try and make this story more cheerful and happy. Now, what you've all be waiting for.. Chapter 5!11**

The hot warm coffee would flow over the mug. It slowly poured out of the mug, filling up the table.

"Margaret..?" Eileen asked.

Margaret was out of the zone, pouring coffee inside a mug continuously, not paying attention. She seemed a little different. Her fur was slightly ruffled, she had bags under her eyes, her eyes were also slightly red.

"Margaret?" Eileen called once again, snapping the robin out. She looked around, forgot where she was. Her head lowered, noticing the coffee spilt on the table. She scratched her head and sighed.

"Margaret, are you alright..?" The female asked.

Margaret couldn't answer, she wasn't feeling well. She'd leave her with a small nod. She turned around, making her way inside another room, to grab paper towels. She returned, moving the coffee mug out of the way, then slowly beginning to clean the hot liquid on the table.

_..It's you I love.._

She'd groan, leaving her hand on the towel, soon rubbing her head. She clenched her fists, letting out more groans.

"M-Margaret, I think you should take a break.." Eileen suggested, noticing the state Margaret was in.

"N-No, I'm fine.." Margaret finally spoke, shaking her hand, giving her a sign that she's fine.

A hedgehog, known as Ashiko, would walk into the cafe. He'd walk to the counter, leaning against it softly. He noticed the state Margaret was in, and he'd lean closer, concerned about her.

"Hey Margaret.. You alright..?" Ashiko asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine.."

"Mordecai & Rigby will be here soon, they just need to finish their jobs."

Margaret didn't reply. Again, she'd shake her hand. Ashiko nodded, soon making his way towards the female squirrel, known as Eileen.

"Hey, Eileen, can I have coffee, with 2 sugars please?" Ashiko kindly asked.

With a cheerful smile, she'd nod, walking into the room, to make some coffee for the hedgehog. Ashiko was watching Margaret, she wasn't in a good state. He made his way to the robin.

"Okay, you're not actually feeling alright. What's wrong..?" Ashiko asked, leaning against the counter.

".. I'm fine.." Margaret replied.

"Stop lying." Ashiko replied. He'd lift up her face, so she'd have eye contact with his. He'd notice her eyes, and her ruffled hair.

"You're really not feeling well.." He spoke. "Tell me what's wrong.. Well, you can tell Eileen or Mordecai, since you know them more.."

Margaret was silent.

_It's you I love.._

She'd shake slightly, looking back down.

A ringing noise would be heard, as Mordecai and Rigby would walk in. Her eyes widen, looking down quickly to try and fix her state. She looked up and forced a smile towards Mordecai. Straight away, Mordecai noticed that she wasn't feeling well. Mordecai walked towards her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Margaret, are you alright?" Mordecai asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, just tired.." She replied, lying, but Mordecai didn't notice.

"Are you sure..?"

"Yeah.."

Ashiko stood beside, sitting himself on the table, soon beginning to play his Nintendo 3DS, while Rigby would stand beside him. Eileen then came over, holding a cup of coffee, handing it towards Ashiko.

"Thanks, Eileen."

"Hey Eileen." Rigby leaned over, bringing her into a warm hug. Eileen returned the hug, soon pulling away.

"Something's not right about Margaret." Rigby spoke.

"I know.." Eileen replied.

* * *

**Now moving onto Mark's side of the story**

"Mark, how's it going?" Richie smiled.

"All good.." Mark replied, looking down.

"Really now..?" Bob spoke, with a sad expression. "You don't look 'all good' to us, man.."

"C'mon Mark, tell us what's wrong." Tim would lean over on his seat.

Mark sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, it's just..Margaret."

"Don't worry about her." Richie would reply.

"N-No, it's just.."

"..?"

".. What I did to her.."

The whole gang gasped.

".. I.. I kind of.. Forced her .. A-And touched her.."

Richie had a shocked expression on his face, he wouldn't expect Mark to do something like that.

"Wow.. I didn't know you would do something like that.."

"I know.. And I bet she hates me now.." Mark looked down, filled with shame. Maybe he should've kept his feelings as a secret, maybe he shouldn't have even touched her at all. **Obviously!**

A palm would rest on his hand, causing the swallow to lift up his head.

"Don't worry about it, you'll be alright.." Richie spoke out, with a soft voice.

"I bet she called the cops.." He replied.

"Don't worry.."

* * *

It was about 8:00pm in the evening. Mordecai and Rigby were ready to leave, to head back home.

"Bye Eileen" Rigby spoke, giving her a soft kiss on the lips, causing her to blush. He'd pull away, soon turning around, making his way out of the cafe. Mordecai did the same, but it felt weird. Weird for Margaret. Mordecai felt like she was slightly trying to pull away. Mordecai quickly pulled away, before things would get more awkward. He'd turn around, waving and leaving along with Rigby.

As soon as they left, Margaret, sat her quiet figure down, resting her head against her palms. Eileen sat opposite her, placing a hand on hers.

"Margaret.. Really, tell me what's wrong.."

Margaret hesitated, then slightly let out whimpers, before bursting into tears. Eileen would run over and sit next to her, trying to comfort her.

"Aww, don't cry Margaret.." Eileen said, as she'd rub her back.

"H-He touched me.." Margaret spoke, sniffing.

"W-Who..?" Eileen asked, rather worried.

"M-Mark.."

"Your college partner?!" Eileen raised her voice, rather angry at what the male did to her.

"I tried to fight back.. B-B-" She couldn't finish her sentence, she cried once again.

"Shh, it's okay.."

"I-I don't know how I'm going to tell Mordecai.." She cried. She then dig her face into her palms, releasing more tears.

"Aren't you gonna call the cops?!"

Eileen then took a deep breath, noticing how pressured she was, and let out a small sigh, before speaking.

"Until you're ready to tell him, the secret will be between me and you.."

"A-Alright.." Margaret replied, wiping tears that would still fall. She kept the secret between her and Eileen..

.. But apparently, Eileen wasn't the only who heard about the news ..

Ashiko was ready to leave the cafe, but he was hiding, as he could hear the secret. He had a sad expression on his face as he heard this. He'd slowly and quietly make an exit out of the cafe. Luckily, Eileen and Margaret didn't hear the door bell.

* * *

"Goodbye Mark.." The gang spoke.

Mark would then leave the gang. They kept quiet until the swallow's figure would disappear. As soon as Mark had left the scene, Richie would get up from our seat.

"Guys, we can't sit here and watch Mark be upset. We all have to do something. Guys, we need plans, ideas, anything!"

"Well, we obviously know that she's going to tell this Mordecai dude.." Johnny spoke.

"Well then, we're gonna have to have a 'talk' with Mordecai." Richie replied, with a devious face.

"What about the others?" Mike asked, with a British accent.

"Others..?" Richie replied.

"She has friends, y'know.."

"Well, we'll sort that out later, our main focus is on Mordecai." Richie spoke, jamming both hands in his pockets, clutching an item in his pocket.

**Well that's chapter 5 done! Aaaa this sounds so dumb. But yeah, chapter 6 is in the works now. Thanks for reading, bye.**


	6. Chapter 6: Truths are to be told!

**Chapter 6: Truths are to be told!**

**Heeeey, it's Ash! I'm gonna be able to work on my fanfictions now that I have a week off school u Halfterrm rules! But then again, I have to give myself some time to study for my exams that are coming up. But for now, here is chapter 6 :D**

Ashiko would walk into the house, rather depressed after eavesdropping in the conversation between Margaret & Eileen's conversation. He struggled about how he would break the news to Mordecai.

"Hey Ashiko!" Mordecai smiled, as he'd walk towards the hedgehog. As Mordecai hugged him, he noticed that the hedgehog wasn't feeling well.

"Ashiko..? What's wrong..?" Mordecai asked.

"I-I'm fine.." Ashiko forced a smile, even imagining how depressed Mordecai would be if he told him.

"No you're not, man, c'mon tell me.."

"..."

"Ash..?"

Ashiko would sit down on the couch, having both hands on his lap, soon Mordecai would sit beside him.

"Y'know Mark..?" Ashiko spoke, with a soft voice.

"Yeah, what about him..?" His facial expression changed slowly.

"I...I overheard Margaret's conversation.."

Mordecai's eyes would widen, hearing the news.

"M-Mark.. H-He raped her.." Ashiko spoke, soon covering his face.

There was silence in the room.

"M-Mordecai..?" He'd turn to him.

He'd notice how shocked Mordecai was, he looked down, eyes were wide open, frozen about hearing his girlfriend getting raped. His heart was beating fast, faster than Sonic! Not really..

_.. That's why she didn't reply to my messages yesterday .._

"How come Margaret didn't tell me..?" He replied, his voice was rather rough. Ashiko was frightened, imagining what he would do to Mark.

"S-She doesn't know how to break it out to you.."

Without replying, Mordecai got off his seat, and stormed out of the house. Rigby would walk out of his room, noticing Ashiko, and his facial expression.

"Hey Ash, what happened..?"

Ashiko was frozen, wondering what Mordecai would do.

* * *

The robin would sit in the corner of the dark room, hugging her knees, still upset after what happened. She was shivering, unable to speak. Her phone would vibrate, it was another text from Mark. It was rather the 5th message from him.

**Mark: Margaret, I'm sorry..**

**Mark: Margaret, please reply, I'm very sorry.**

**Mark: We have to finish our course work soon, please, I'm sorry!**

**Mark: Forgive me please, I'm sorry.**

**Mark: I'll stay away from you if that's what you want. Heh, I'm pretty sure that's what you all want. I'm very sorry, I just made a huge mistake, and I don't know how im going to live with it.. Please forgive me, I'm very upset, I didn't mean to do this.. I'm Sorry.**

She'd look away from the phone as soon as she finished reading the last message. She then softly started crying. Her phone vibrated again, she thought it was another text from Mark, but it was actually Mordecai.

**Mordecai: Margaret?**

**Mordecai: I'm coming over to the coffee shop, we need to talk.**

The thing is that, she wasn't at the coffee shop. She was at her apartment, all lights off, every room was dark.

* * *

The swallow was kicked out of the coffee shop, by Eileen.

"Eileen, I just want to talk to Margaret." He frowned

"Get away from us, **all **of us, we're never going to forgive you for what you did!" Eileen shouted.

"M-Margaret told you?"

"Obviously, she would tell someone what cruel, sick, disgusting things you did to her!" Eileen would shout at the top of her lungs, grasping the door.

Mark remained silent, feeling ashamed.

"Now just **BUG** OFF!" [ I was gonna use a swear word, but nah I used the word 'Bug' XD ]

Mark looked down at the ground, soon turning around, jamming his fists into his pocket. He'd walk off, then quickly stopped, looking up to see a blue jay. He blinked.

"Mike..?" He closely looked, thinking that the blue jay was his gang member/friend, Mike.

"No, it's Mordecai.."

Mike took a small gasp, slowly stepping backwards.

"I know what you did to Margaret.."

"I-I just wanted to apologize!" Mark replied, slowly walking backwards.

Mordecai didn't listen, he'd throw his hand towards his neck, then grasping it tightly, sending the swallow towards a wall. He'd tighten his grasp on the neck, slowly leaning closer. He'd speak with a rough voice.

"Stay away from us, you got that?"

Mark quickly nodded, shaking. Mordecai then let go of the swallow, soon making his way inside the coffee shop. Mark would softly rub his neck, slowly walking away.

Mordecai entered the coffee shop.

"Hey Mordecai. Did you have to deal with him?" Eileen asked.

"Yeah, I told him to stay away.." Mordecai replied.

"Good." Eileen spoke, pouring some hot coffee into a cup. She then stopped, looking up at Mordecai.

"Wait, how do you know?" She asked.

"Ashiko told me about it." Mordecai replied.

"Ooh, I didn't know he was still here last night.."

"I just want to talk to Margaret.." Mordecai sighed, sitting himself down.

"I'm not sure when she'll be able to come out of her apartment.."

"Damn.."

* * *

Mark would slowly walk down an alley, meeting up with his gang friends.

"Mark, hey, what's up?" Richie asked, with a smile on his face, walking to the swallow. He then noticed him rubbing his neck.

"Dude, what happened?" Tim asked.

"I just got hit and stuff.." Mark looked to the side.

"Did Mordecai do this to you..?" Richie asked.

Mark was silent, hesitating to answer.

"He did, didn't he?" Bob spoke.

Mark slowly nodded.

"I cant believe him, no one should touch you!" Richie would yell.

"I kinda deserved it, though.."

"Still, no one should touch our friend!" Richie yelled.

The whole gang agreed, all saying "Yeah."

"Mordecai doesn't know what hit him." Richie spoke, shoving his fists into his pocket.

"Wait, what?" Mark asked.

Richie would smirk, showing him what he has been holding onto for days. Mark would gasp, slowly backing away.

"You're actually going t-to do that..?"

"Anything to make our friend happy."

"Dude, you'll get into trouble if you do something like that!"

Richie looked down, along with the rest of the gang.

"Please, Richie." Mark walked to him, frowning.

"Don't do this, please."

"Fine.." Richie replied.

Mark let out a soft sigh, having his hands in his pockets, soon turning around.

"Well, I gotta go now.." The swallow would walk off, then wave on the way.

The gang would wave to Mark.

* * *

**Knock knock!**

The robin's head would lift up, soon rising her figure. She slowly made her way to the door. She opened the door slowly, noticing Mordecai.

"M-Mordecai..?" She finally spoke.

"Don't worry, I already know.. And I told him to stay away.." Mordecai would reply, walking to her, having his arms around her. Margaret slowly tears up, soon beginning to cry, digging her self into his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was scared."

"Don't worry, I'm here for you, same as Eileen, Rigby & Ashiko. We'll call the cops and tell them about this.."

She slowly nodded, softly crying.

"I love you Mordecai." She spoke, while crying.

"I love you too, Margaret.."

She'd press her beak against his. He'd close his eyes, slowly returning the kiss. He'd tilt his head, deepening the kiss. She'd move her hands, holding his cheeks, kissing him deeply. The duo would move into the apartment, closing the door.

Ashiko would calm himself, by playing video games with Rigby. Skips, Benson, Pops, Muscle-Man & HFG watching them in boredom. The door bell would ring, making Benson rise up from his seat, opening the door, noticing Eileen.

"Hey." Eileen smiled, soon walking in. Benson waved in return.

"Hey Eileen." Rigby smiled, as Eileen would kiss him on the cheek, then sitting herself next to him.

"Don't lose your focus, Rigby." Ashiko smirked.

Rigby smirked in return, nuzzling Eileen, blushing softly while playing the video game.

Ashiko rolled his eyes smiling, then soon beginning to laugh, along with Skips, Benson, Pops, Muscle-Man & HFG.

**Ooookaaaayyy, that's chapter 6 done! I kinda wanted this chapter to end on a happy note. And that nice Mordecai x Margaret scene at the end. Uuuuhh please forgive me for not uploading on time and stuff, and that this story is kinda jacked up a little, but yeah thanks for reading and please feel free to leave a review. Bye! ~ Ash**


	7. Urgent Message

**Hey guys, I am so so so so so so sorry! I really hate doing this, having a message up instead of a chapter, and I'm so sorry. Chapter 7/8 will sadly have to be put on hold. I got grounded for doing something kinda stupid, and exams are coming up for me, resulting with me having no time to work on the story. But don't worry, I'll try my very best to work on the story in school. Hopefully I wont get caught. But for now, I'll see ya later.**


	8. Chapter 8: Waking up to trouble

**Chapter 7 - 8 **

**Waking up to more trouble**

**I AM VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY FOR THE HOLD UP. OKAY THIS IS A LONG STORY BUT MY LAPTOP STOPPED WORKING AND I COULDNT USE IT FOR ABOUT A MONTH OR SO, SO I GOT MY LAPTOP BACK AND IT DIDNT HAVE MICROSOFT WORD ON IT BUT THEN I WAS TOO STUPID ENOUGH TO REALISE THAT THERE WAS A COPY AND PASTE METHOD ON THE WEBSITE SO I SCREAMED IN ANGER AND I WANNA SAY SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS HOLD UP FORGIVE ME FOREVER PLZ AND I WILL BE DOING MORE CHAPTERS BECAUSE IT'S SUMMER OKAY DONE.**

It's 9 in the morning. Mordecai woke up slowly, noticing the red robin known as Margaret, sleeping next to him. He then turned to his side and saw a rubber laying on the bed. Mordecai was quite surprised, he actually had the sexy sex with Margaret. But then his mind was quickly clouded by the thoughts of Mark is his actions that caused Margaret to be depressed. He'd hop off the bed, walking to the kitchen to make some coffee for Margaret. (Oh, the irony.)

5 minutes later, he'd notice Margaret rubbing her eyes. She'd walk to Mordecai, hugging him from behind.

"H-Hey Mordecai.." She'd speak, softly.

"Good Morning, Margaret." The blue jay leaned over to give her a small kiss on her forehead. "How are you?" He'd ask.

"I'm fine.." She said, slightly tired.

He'd pour the kettle into the mug and stir for a bit, then hand her the warm mug.

"Here you go, I thought you could do with a little coffee."

"Thank you Mordecai." She'd lean over kissing his cheek, leaving the blue jay to blush slightly.

"Are you able to go to work today?" Mordecai asked.

She sighed slightly, leaning over picking up some of her clothes that were laying on the floor. "I dont know.."

Mordecai would then walk into the main bedroom, sitting on her bed, folding his arms. "Don't worry, if Mark comes around, don't hesitate to message me.

Margaret thought for a bit. "Fine, i'll go back today."

Mordecai then asked. "Besides, didnt you call the cops already?"

Margaret leaned over to see 911 half dialed on her phone because they were in the moment the day before.

"We didnt even call them.." She replied.

"Oh.. Well, i'll get to that while you're at work."

"Alright, thanks Mordecai." She'd hug him. Mordecai wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her back.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

"Alright." He'd watch her make her way to the bathroom.

* * *

A few hours passed by, reaching 11am.

The red robin walked into the cafe, hugging herself, slightly shy after a few events. Eileen would the run to her and ask her various questions.

"Margaret, how are you feeling? Are you okay? What happened with you and Mordecai?"

"I'm fine Eileen, me and Mordecai are fine." She smiled softly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Alright, thank God you're fine. So you're working on your shift again?"

"Yep."

"Alright, alright." Eileen would reply, heading back to the counter.

it was half past 11. Mordecai reached the house, seeing Benson, he was concerned about Mordecai not being around yesterday.

"Mordecai, where were you?"

"I was with Margaret."

"So? That dosent mean anything! You were supposed to do your extra shift last night!"

Mordecai's expression changed straight away, hearing what Benson said.

"Look Bens-"

"NO! You need to stop slacking off and start working."

"Benso-"

"EVEN Rigby did his job yesterday, where were you? Slacking off with Margaret."

"BENSON!" Mordecai shouted, at the top of his lungs. The gumball machine was silenced straight away. He realised Mordecai was really angry at what Benson was saying. He'd sigh and try and rephrase is sentences.

"I'm sorry Mordecai, you could've atleast let us know where you were going."

"It's alright, i'm sorry, something happened and I wanted to spend sometime with Margaret as well as help her."

"Something happened..?" Benson asked.

"It's kinda personal.."

"Ah, I see." Benson replied.

"So, i'm sorry for not finishing my job yesterday, I was actually doing something important..".

Benson sighed.

"Alright, just don't do that again. Let us know where you're going next time."

"Ok." Mordecai replied, soon making his way into the house.

Mordecai opened the door, noticing Rigby on the couch playing games.

"Hey Rigby." Mordecai greeted.

"Oh hey, Mordecai." Rigby turned over. "Where were you last night?"

"I was with Margaret."

"Oh okay."

"Anyways, what happened to Margaret, usually she's not upset."

"Yeah.."

"I mean, she's 10x more upset when she's with you." Rigby chuckled. Then had his arm slammed by Mordecai, making him whimper slightly.

"Not funny."

"Sorry Mordo. Anyways, what happened?" Rigby asked again.

Mordecai then sat down on the couch next to Rigby, folding his arms.

"Margaret's college partner.. He.. *cough* He raped Margaret."

Rigby's had a surprised look on his face.

"Damn.. That's pretty.. rough.." Rigby replied.

"Yeah, I know.."

The 2 talked more about the conversation till it reached sundown.

* * *

It was getting late, atleast 9:30.

Margaret would serve the last person in the cafe, before getting ready to leave with Eileen.

"Eileen are you ready?"

"Yeah, hold on."

Just when Margaret's shift was ending, she saw a group of guys. They looked a bit big and tough, the guy at front was a swallow, which made Margaret think that it was Mark. She squinted slightly, seeing a pidgeon, well 2 pidgeons, a robin, and a blue jay. The gang would try and burst into the cafe, banging the door open.

Margaret was scared, quickly running behind the counter, grabbing her phone, quickly texting Mordecai.

"Margaret, what's all that noise?" Eileen walked through, then noticing a gang of birds banging on the door, which made the female terrified, she'd hide behind Margaret.

"What do they want?!" She asked.

"I dont know!" Margaret replied.

Ashiko, Mordecai & Rigby were playing games, then Mordecai's phone would vibrate, catching his attention. He then checked the messages area to see Margaret's message in full captials

**Margaret: MORDECAI, H ELP**

****Mordecai would quickly rise up from his seat, and shout out.

"MARGARET NEEDS HELP GUYS!" Mordecai would run off, followed by Ashiko & Rigby, leaving the games on.

The trio hopped into the golf cart, soon driving off with full speed. Making way to the cafe, where Margaret needed help.

The door would burst open, having the birds run inside the cafe. Margaret was scarred, when of the swallow, known as Richie would push her against the wall.

"M-MARK?!" She shouted.

"NO IT'S NOT MARK!" Richie shouted.

"I'M SORRY, YOU CAN TAKE ANYTHING HERE, YOU CAN HAVE ANYTHING!" Margaret shouted, whitnessing the other birds do the same thing Richie did to Eileen.

"You must be Margaret." Richie replied, with a dark devious voice. "So, you're the one who Mark touched?"

Margaret was shaking, having Richie's hands on her face.

"I dont blame him, who wouldnt want to touch a nice looking robin like you.. Hold on.. You're Margaret right..?"

She nodded in fear.

"So you must know Mordecai..?" He'd ask, having an angry face, getting close to her face, his tone rising each question.

She nodded again.

"Tell me where he is.. TELL ME!" His hand would grasp her neck, squeezing it each demand.

"Squirrel girl!" The other birds teased Eileen, pushing her and laughing.

"Where is Mordecai?" Bob asked.

"Yeah squirrel girl, where is Mordecai?" Tim asked, pushing her.

"Ugh, leave me alone!" Eileen shouted.

"Shut up, squirrel girl." Jonny quickly swipped his hand across her face, slapping her hard. Her glasses would land of the ground, soon being kicked away by Mike.

The trio jumped out of the cart. Mordecai ran for the door, noticing a group of birds ganging up on both of them

"OH NO!" Mordecai pushed the door open.

All bird's attention was now caught by the 3. Richie looked away from Margaret, to see a blue jay.

"You must be Mordecai, hmm?" Richie asked.

"So what if I am, what do you want..?"

Rigby quickly ran to the other group of birds, who were harassing Eileen. Ashiko assisted.

"So you're the one who ruined Mark's life.."

"And exactly ho-"

"And you know what I do when someone hurts my friend..?" Richie smiled, before sending a fist into Mordecai's face. The blue jay would fall onto the table.

"MORDECAI!" Rigby shouted, then was punched by Tim and Bob, sending him towards the wall.

"Rigby!" Eileen shouted, then she was slapped by Johnny again.

Ashiko sent his fist towards Johnny's face, punching him away from Eileen. As he was about to pick up Johnny, Bob would push Ashiko to Tim, and Tim flew his leg kicking the hedgehog in the face, sending him towards a table.

Rigby got up and jumped on Bob's back, irritating the male.

"Grr! Get OFF!"

"GRR NO!"

Tim would then grab Rigby, pulling him off Bob's back, slamming the male into Ashiko.

Ashiko would rub off blood, and stand back up, and dash towards the 2. He stopped infront of Tim.

The pigeon sent in a punch, which the hedgehog dodged by ducking, and then slammed his head into the pigeon's stomach, forcing him onto the floor. He was then grabbed by Johnny, luckily, Rigby tackled the male before he could do anything, as Rigby was tackling the male, Ashiko sent a punch into Johnny's stomach, forcing him against the wall. The racoon would hop off Johnny's face, then was punched in the face by Bob, grabbing him and kicking his body towards Ashiko.

Ashiko flew backwards, then was grabbed by Tim, who put him in a headlock.

Mordecai was dodging swings, while Richie was doing the same. Mordecai then dashed towards the Swallow's body smashing him against the glass counter which cracked badly after the impact.

Richie pushed Mordecai off, and head butted the blue jay, sending him backwards.

Mordecai shook his head, and noticed Rigby & Ashiko being beaten up by the 4 birds. (Mike was somewhere harrasing Eileen)

As Mordecai was put off guard, Richie grabbed the male and slammed his head against the glass counter. The blue jay fell onto the floor, injured.

Rigby was constantly punched in the stomach by the 2 birds, then was sent to the floor, leaving him on the floor injured, while Ashiko was put in armlock by Johnny.

"Enough! Enough playing games. This is what happens when you mess with our friend." Richie shouted, to an injured Mordecai. He reached into his pockets, and got out a gun, fully loaded and ready to shoot. He aimed it at Mordecai, not hesitating to shoot.

Margaret was scarred, too scared to try and stop him.

Ashiko looked up, and noticed that Mordecai was on gun lock. He'd throw his head up, smacking it against Jonny's head, allowing him to break free. The hedgehog then sprinted towards the scene, quickly.

"Goodbye, Mordecai.."

Mordecai was too hurt to do anything, all he could do was kiss everything goodbye. As he head the gun being reloaded again, he'd close his eyes, and wait for the moment.

**BLAM!**

the scene was silenced, everyone was looking. Blood was dripping on the floor. Mordecai blinked quickly, still alive, to see someone else.

It looked like a hedgehog, for it was Ashiko who took the bullet.

The hedgehog remained frozen, he then fell on his knees and dropped onto the floor.

Mordecai, Margaret, Rigby & Eileen were all shocked to see the hedgehog shot in the chest.

Police sirens were then heard, causing the group of birds to run out of cafe before they would get caught.

Mordecai quickly got up to hold up Ashiko's body.

"Stay with us Ash, you cant die on us now!"

The hedgehog's eyes were soon shutting, but was still able to speak. Blood was slowly pouring out of his mouth, due to the gunshot injury.

He spoke with a weak voice, coughing.

"Mordecai.. You.. *cough* You shouldnt be the one to get hurt.. *cough* You dont deserve this.. " Mordecai quickly held his hand.

Mordecai was fighting back tears, along with Rigby. Margaret bursted into tears, on her knees sadly watching the hedgehog's life drift away, Eileen was crying while calling the ambulance.

"You *cough* deserve better Mordecai.."

"Don't worry Ash, the ambulance will come."

Ashiko forced a smile on his face, slowly closing his eyes.

"I feel.. kinda.. kinda tired.."

"No Ashiko, dont.. Dont die on us!" Mordecai shouted.

"Stay up, Ash! Stay strong!" Rigby shouted.

"I feel.. s-sleepy.." Ashiko smiled, he was struggling to hold his own hand on Mordecai's now. His hand slipped from Mordecai's hand, flopping onto the floor. His yellow eyes were now shut.

Mordecai and Rigby both witnessed Ashiko pass infront of them. They both tried to fight tears which failed, they both started crying on their knees over Ashiko. Rigby covered his face, while Mordecai, was looking down on the ground, releasing tears.

The police along with the ambulance made their way into the cafe, quickly getting Ashiko's body onto a bed, slowly taking them into the van, while Police were trying to talk to Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret & Eileen about what just happened.

Outside the cafe, stood a swallow, known as Mark. He looked at the cafe from a distance, shocked. He heard the gunshot from a distance, and knew that it probably had something to do with his gang. He walked back slowly, turned and ran out of the scene. Wanting nothing to do with any of it.

**FINALLY DONE! FINALLY FRIGGING DONE! THATS WHAT I PLANNED FOR CHAPTER 7 - 8 OK DONE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Visitors and Arguments

**Chapter 9: Visitors and Arguments.**

**Hey people! It's Ash here. Wat a giant chapter it was before. I really enjoyed writing the fighting scene, that was pretty awesome. Anyways, thanks for staying along with my story even though I was out for a long time, I really appreciate it. Thank you, thank you, thank you from the bottom of my dic-i mean heart. Anyways, here is Chapter 9!11! Plus i'll be adding 2 more OCs in this chapter.**

Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen & Margaret were all waiting in the hospital. Margaret held an ice pack on Mordecai's face, after the fight. Eileen did the same. It was about 10:30 at night.

A doctor would exit the room, to Mordecai & the rest. The 4 sat up, trying to get with the Doctor.

"Is he alright?" Mordecai quickly asked, rising up from his seat.

"Don't worry he's fine, it was a major gun wound, but he's fine. For a 14 year old hedgehog, he's quite strong & brave."

The 4 sighed in relief that Ashiko is fine.

"He fell unconscious from blood loss at the time. But we were able to save him before he would possibly die."

"Can we see him?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah, sure, sure." The doctor would reply. "Just right this way." The doctor would direct the 4.

The door opened slowly, Mordecai and the rest would see Ashiko on the bed, barely having his eyes open, bags under his eyes, his hair messed up.

"Hey Ashiko.." Mordecai spoke.

"Hey, man.." Rigby spoke softly.

The hedgehog would slowly move his hands in return.

"Don't worry, everything is gonna be alright." Margaret spoke, stroking his black hair.

"Who were those guys..?" Mordecai asked.

"I don't know, they just forced their way into the cafe, and they were harassing us." Eileen answered.

"But they had something to do with Mark, right?" Margaret asked, with a soft voice.

"Yeah, they must've had something to do with Mark. He started a fight because he possibly thought I hurt Mark's feelings" Mordecai replied.

"They kept on asking for you.." Eileen spoke.

"Yeah, I dont know what their deal is-"

The door would open, having the 4 to turn around.

They saw 2 hedgehogs walk in. One hedgehog had a grey pony tail, black fur, red eyes, a brown cardigan with a green tie, blue jeans and black & white sneakers. The other hedgehog had yellow eyes, brown fur as well as brown hair, a usual black shirt with black pants, and yellow sonic like sneakers.

"Oh my God, Ash.." The brown hedgehog would speak with a soft voice, making his way to the bed.

"Who are you guys?" Rigby would ask.

"Greetings, I am Nega Ashiko." The grey haired hedgehog would speak, shaking Mordecai's hand.

"I'm Max, Ashiko's best friend." The brown hedgehog would answer, looking up from Ashiko.

"Oh, i'm Mordecai, this is Rigby, Margaret & Eileen." Mordecai replied, pointing at the 4.

"Oh, nice to meet you guys." Max spoke.

"I assume you guys know Ashiko..?" Nega assumed.

"Yeah, he's normally in our house.." Mordecai replied.

"So what happened to him..?" Nega ashiko asked, taking a seat.

"We were in this fight with a group of birds, and this one dude pulled out a gun and he tried to shoot Mordecai, but Ashiko stood infront and got shot instead." Rigby explained, looking at Nega.

"Oh my.." Max spoke, quite upset, looking at Ashiko.

"Don't worry Max, he's fine." Mordecai spoke.

"I'd expect Ashiko to get into something bad, but not as bad as this." Nega folded his arms, laying a leg on the other.

A knock on the door was heard, having all 6 look at it. Then came in, Benson, Skips & Pops.

"Benson.. Skips.. Pops?" Mordecai asked, confused.

"We came as soon as we heard." Pops spoke out.

"Eileen called." Benson said.

Benson looked at the 2 hedgehogs, and he asked.

"Who are these 2? Ashiko's brothers..?"

Max would wave at the 3, Nega Ashiko would take a glance at the 3.

"Hey, uhm, my name is Max."

"My name is Nega Ashiko, his smart counterpart, and no we're not related to him."

"Oh, pleasure to meet you 2." Pops shook Nega Ashiko's hand, soon making his way to Max, shaking his hand also.

"So, what happened to Ash?" Skips & Benson both asked.

"He got shot in the chest." Mordecai replied.

"Oh, poor boy." Pops frowned, looking at the weak hedgehog on the bed.

"Yeah, it all happened just an hour ago.. Damn it, those stupid guys.." Mordecai cursed under his breath.

"Who?" Skips asked

"A bunch of losers broke into the coffee shop and started harassing Margaret and Eileen.." Rigby explained.

"Oh, I see.." Pops replied, frowning looking back at the weak hedgehog on the bed. "Those Ruffians!"

"They kept on asking us about... Mark.." Mordecai was saying his thoughts.

_"So you're the one who ruined Mark's life.." _Richie's voice played in Mordecai's head.

"Who's Mark?" Max looked up at Mordecai.

"He's my college partner.. Well, was.." Margaret answered.

"Oh.."

"Those guys must've known Mark." Eileen looked at everyone.

"Yeah. Mark probably has something to do with this." Rigby followed her point.

"God damn it!" Mordecai slammed the wall, in anger. "First he rapes Margaret, now he gets my friend shot.."

Max, Pops, Rigby, Eileen, Skips & Benson looked down slightly upset from what Mordecai was saying. Nega Ashiko had his arms crossed, looking at Mordecai.

"We must have our revenge.."

* * *

**That very night.**

Time passed by, the area was still filled with police, investigating the scene.

The swallow finally caught up with the gang, who were sitting on their seats, talking, as if nothing really happened. Richie noticed Mark, and he'd smile looking at the upcoming male.

"Hey, sup Mar-"

"Are you crazy?!" Mark shouted, interrupted.

"... What are you talking about..?" Richie asked.

"You defiantly know what I'm talking about. I know about you guys' little 'break in'." Mark said, with anger.

"Anything for our friend." Tim replied.

"You guys are damn sick in the head.." Mark spoke out.

"Mark, we did all of this for you." Johnny replied, leaning over.

"You guys don't get it do you? You could all get put in jail for this!" Mark shouted.

"Don't worry, they won't find out." Richie replied.

"Oh, they'll find out alright." Mark turned around, walking off.

"Oh, so you're also gonna tell them how you raped Margaret too..?" Richie replied, with a devious face.

The swallow stopped walking. He stood there, frozen by the reply.

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"I'll take my chances.." Mark replied, continuing to walk.

"What chances?" Richie stood up, walking towards the swallow. "You expect to be safe after telling the police WHY we did all of this?"

Mark stopped again.

"Why we took time to help you, do everything we could." Richie spoke, right behind the male. "Trust me, you cannot explain why we did this without you telling them how you sexually harassed your college partner. Had sex with her against her will.."

Mark kept quiet.

"So are you still going to tell them..?" Richie asked.

The swallow sadly shook his head, soon exiting the scene. The gang took it as a no as Mark walked off.

They all watched the swallow walk off upset after his unpleasant conversation with Richie.

**Chapter 9 done! :D Sorry, I think this chapter was kinda short. I'm really sorry, I had alot of plans too! DX** **Also, Regular Show Season 5 starts next week! OOOOOHHHH! I'm really excited and I cant wait to see what happens after that sad finale. Anyways, stay tuned, keep on following and peace! **


End file.
